


Super Sonico Vores the Universe

by daddylonglegs



Category: Prison School, anime - Fandom, super sonico
Genre: Anime, God - Freeform, Other, Vore, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, anime tiddies, moe - Freeform, pig nosed man arrested for trying to whisk an egg using his fingers, sonico is god, weaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylonglegs/pseuds/daddylonglegs
Summary: "my fatass head floating in the sky, looking down at all the Girls i follow bantering/ having a nice time on here, nodding, thinking its good" -wint (@dril), 2016





	

"What a tiddy-tastic day!" said Sonico as she went for a run or something. Suddenly, she ran into something huge and Soft and was launched 10 feet backwards. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"tch." The soft thing she had run into was Meiko Shiraki's boobs. "Watch where you're going, Scrub." Her gigantic tiddies cast a shadow on Sonico's face. Sonico was dumbfounded. Never had she encountered someone with a tiddy size on par with her own. she began to wail high pitched, while her tiddies bounced obscenely with her breaths. "iii ccant beelibef you woulld do this to meeee....." she sobbed, tears soaking her shirt making it transparent while her tiddies poked out. "who....... who are you....?"  
"Shut up!" replied Meiko, "don't talk to me, scum." Sonico tried to stand up, but Meiko kicked her in the tit, sending her back onto the ground. She turned to walk away.  
"uwwaaeaaaaeaaaeaaeaaa!!!!!!!!!" Sonico screamed, spitting up blood and giving Meiko a glare "you think you can defeat ME?"  
Meiko turned back. "oh ho? what did you say? is that a Challenge?"  
"kisama...." Sonico growled, struggling to get up because her gigantic titties were weighing her down.  
Meiko watched her pitilessly try to stand. "WELL? Stand up. If you don't get up, I'll just crush you and be on my way"  
Finally, Sonico stood up. "You fool...." she chuckled moely, "you activated the power of my S T A N D, which increases the size of my titties 3x which will be more than enough to defeat a mere mortal such as yourself"  
"!!!"  
Sonico's tits started to grow, there seemed to be no end to it. They grew and grew. Meiko summoned her own stand, which took the form of a nasty-looking horse whip. She squatted. "Your move, Sonico."  
Finally Sonico's bobbies had grown 3x their original size. "uwawawawa....." she chuckled. "any attack you attempt will just be deflected by my titties. you'll be responsible for your own demise, Meiko-chan!!!!"  
"So bring it! Don't hold back, or you'll regret it !!!" Meiko charged at sonico, taking a swing with her whip. Sonicos titties bounced obscenely with a cheesy sound effect, deflecting the whip back into Meikos face, as well as causing an earthquake from the sheer force of her bouncy anime tiddies.  
"!!!" Meiko stumbled, but caught her balance. "hah, hah, hah, I don't believe it! my attack was completely useless!"  
Sonico laughed. "had enough yet ? fortunately for you, I've yet to reveal my final form! but... you told me not to hold back, so I guess I won't. i'm going to end this before things get ugly !!!!" a blinding light emitted from Sonico as she transformed into her god-form.  
"oh yeah?" Said Meiko, "well if you intend to go all-out, then so do I !!!!!" A black shadowy mass consumed meiko as she transformed into Her god-form.  
"you think this is a contest of strength?" Sonico chuckled, and began jumping up and down which caused shock waves from her tiddies, crushing every inch of the planet.  
Meiko deflected pieces of the earth's crust with her boobs as it was obliterated. The two were catapulted into space. Meiko launched herself, boobs first, towards sonico. The force of their collision was so violent that it created enough energy to crush all the remaining stars and planets in the system, causing the two opponents to be sucked towards a colossal black hole. "IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GIVING UP NOW, SONICO, THEN YOU'D BETTER TAKE ANOTHER LOOK! MY POWERS ARE STILL EVOLVING!" Meikos whip had grown thousands of feet long. it had a new appearance- as if it were now made of dark, lightless matter. She swung it at Sonico. The whip wrapped itself around Sonico's torso. "uwaa--"  
"Aha! Now I've got you!!" Meiko yelled, but Sonico smirked. "You fool.... you've defeated both of us. not only have you destroyed the entire universe, you have destroyed yourself as well. i hope it was worth it, Meiko." a tear ran down Sonicos cheek as the two opponents were both sucked into the black hole. Suddenly, before she was crushed into oblivion, Sonico's boobs began to tremble. They shook violently and began to grow. "uwa- eh????????" the black hole was no longer sucking her in, but was being sucked into Her. Her tiddies were absorbing the black hole's energy. Her "EHHH???????" echoed into the cosmos. Meiko, being sucked towards Sonico, was speechless. It was clear who the victor of the tiddy-battle was. She accepted it. She let the gravitational force of Sonico's bobbies control her movements, until she was completely absorbed. Meanwhile, Sonico struggled. "wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!" her own power was nearly too much for her. Her tits were each nearly the size of a sun.  
Eventually, the growing stopped. but before Sonico could say even "eh" the enormous celestial bodies that were her boobs convulsed. They began to contract. They were collapsing in on themselves as a star does when it dies. The force of the collapse caused another big bang, scattering new stars and planets across the void. Sonico, having proven herself the most powerful tiddy-wielder in existence, had now become existence itself. She is all, one, and everything. She embodies the universe, and we are all born from her, and when we die, to her bosom we will return.


End file.
